Cassiopeia Black
by EleKat
Summary: Cassiopeia is a girl who is haunted my things that most people would find not real. Like attacks and fear of men and boys. So her father calls in her aunt's uncle and cousin to try and fix her. Will it work or will Cassiopeia bring her fears to the grave? Slight AU ?
1. PrologueChapter 1

**Rated T just in case, and this fic doesnt just have Bellatrix/OC it has other ones too. Not just those two.**

Prologue

I walked through the tunnel, it was twilight and the sky was dark. It started to get cold, like I was in the arctic. The lights were freezing over and the ground was turning into ice.

I started to run, trying to think of a way to get home unharmed. I heard the trees moving like it was windy and yet there was no wind. Then I saw them. Floating in the air, black tattered robes, not seeing their faces but when you did they looked like Satan in the flesh.

It flew over to me quickly, I couldn't run fast enough. I fell to the ground and heard a crack as my head hit the hard cold cement. My hands flew up to protect myself from the doom I knew would be enforced of me. It didn't work. I felt it happening. It hurt but all my happy memories were fading, horrible ones replacing them.

The light faded as I went into a black whole of madness…

**Chapter 1**

"CISSY!" Yelled the oldest Black sister Bellatrix, she had curly raven black hair. Her younger sister looked up as she walked in.

"Yes Bella?" she asked in a cold tone. Her hair was white blonde, very different from her dark ivory sister.

"There is an owl from our dear brother." She said. Lucius looked up having met this brother once and liking him very much, same with the wife. Draco on the other hand looked up confused, he had an uncle?

"What brother" asked Draco. The elder Malfoy's sighed, Narcissa used her hand and summoned a picture of her and her older sisters brother, Aries Black with his wife Angelica Black (née King), their son Chris (Age 15) and daughter Cassiopeia (Age 7).

Aries had short dark brown curly hair, his wife black wavy hair, their son has short brown wavy hair but their daughter long curly Black hair, and she could have been Bellatrix's daughter.

"Whoa." Said Draco.

"Anyways, what about them Bellatrix?" asked Lucius, not in his usual cold tone but in a curious one.

"They want a visit from some family. Apparently they think Cassiopeia can do magic." She said, they nodded.

"Send a message back saying we will be there by night fall tomorrow." Said Narcissa, Bellatrix nodded and walked out.

In a small town in England UK a girl walked down a street. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and was a mass of crazy curls, she was very small. Maybe looked around the age of five, but if you had met her you would think she was beyond her years. Her eyes were a blue that looked like it was from the ocean. Her lips full and red, though, she looked as though she saw a ghost.

"Cassiopeia!" yelled a boy from the door of the house drive she was walking up. She looked up at him and smiled; though it wasn't real it fooled him. She followed him into the house and into the drawing room where her parents sat waiting for them at the large table that sat in the middle of it.

"About time you two." Said the lady sitting there her brown hair was piled on top of her head like a crown.

"Sorry mother." Said the boy at the same time the girl said;

"Sorry Mummy."

"It is fine dears. Now sit down." She instructed and they did. The girl looked at her father confused and he smiled at her gently. The girl took that as a good sign.

"I have sent a letter to your Aunt." Said their father. The girl smiled liking all her aunts. The boy however gave him a look.

"Which one father?" he asked.

"Bella." He said. At that name the little girl jumped up screaming happily. Her mother laughed.

"Now, now. Calm down Cassiopeia." She said. The little girl stopped screaming and jumping and sat back down but was smiling crazily.

"Shall we set up the rooms?" asked the boy. Their mother nodded and the little girl ran out of the room joyously.

"Chris," said his mother, he looked over at her. "Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius are bringing their son. He is your age but has never met your sister or you since last time they came was around the time he was at school. So make a room for him and give Bellatrix a room by your sisters since Cassiopeia adores her." She said. He nodded and walked out with his head held high.

Even though they were not wizards, and not muggles, Aries wanted his children to act like pure-bloods. And so Chris did, Cassiopeia was harder to work with. She acted like a small child but also acted like an adult.

But he knew something was troubling his daughter so he decided to get his siblings here. Since they were both witches (He would never bring Andromeda into his home since she was a blood-traitor. Though Cassiopeia had accidentally met her and loved her) and his brother-in-law and nephew were wizards they could figure it out.

* * *

><p>The next day the two children were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast before school.<p>

"Chris, why did you make another room?" asked his sister. She was always budding into business but he couldn't blame her. She didn't have friends, well except one muggle girl that her parents didn't want her hanging out with but she did anyways.

"Because we have a cousin. I don't know his name though." He said. He saw her tense at _his_. She didn't like boys that much, not dislike more like feared. "Don't worry. I doubt he would hurt you." Chris added. She nodded happily and walked out the door since her school started before Chris's.

At Malfoy Manor Draco walked down stairs and looked at himself in the mirror. It was Christmas break; maybe if he liked his Aunt Uncle and cousins enough he would ask if they could come for Christmas.

"Draco come on!" called Lucius and Draco walked down and into the drawing room where his aunt mother and father sat. "About time." He muttered at he grabbed some flow powder and looked at his son. "When you yell say 'Black House'" he said, Draco nodded and watched his father leave.

He went with his mother then after them came his Aunt Bella. He looked around and saw a beautiful large house, it was like the manor!

"Narcissa! Bellatrix! Lucius! And this must be Draco!" he heard a voice say and looked and saw a man standing with a lady who must be his wife and a boy about Draco's age.

"Hello Aries!" said Bellatrix as she hugged him. "Angelica!" she embraced the lady, "And Chris!" she hugged the boy last. "Where is your sister?" she asked, confused that she didn't have a young girl jumping on her happily.

"At school. Their school was on today then she doesn't get home for one or two hours after." He said.

"Why one or two?" asked Draco, Chris shrugged.

"She walks home and too school and either she goes to the park by herself, goes with her muggle friend or maybe got in trouble which I doubt would ever happen." He said.

"Why not?" asked Narcissa annoyed that her niece would play with a muggle, but she was going to a muggle elementary school. At least the school where her nephew went had pure-blood squib kids for him to hang out with.

"Because she is scared of getting in trouble and a lot of things lately. I'm starting to think the muggle is no good for her." He said and walked off with Draco talking about teaching him some muggle sport.

* * *

><p>Cassiopeia walked in the front door. Today nothing bad happened. She was pleased, '<em>maybe it is because it is the last day before break.<em>' She pondered in her head. She walked into her room and put down her backpack before venturing into the attic where she and her brother kept all their games and TV and anything to keep them from whining.

"Hey! Cassiopeia!" said her brother as he ran over to her uncharacteristically happy. She gave him a look as he dragged her into the room. Then she saw another boy and looked up her brother wordlessly. "He's _fine _Cassiopeia Columba Black." He said. She shrunk back at her full name but nodded and looked at the boy.

"Hello." She said quietly.

"Hello, I'm Draco, your older cousin." He said then whispered in her ear "And if Chris is ever mean to you just let me know" he winked at her jokingly before he and Chris went back to their game. She thought for a second.

"Chris does that mean Aunty Bella is here?" she asked. Chris laughed.

"Hmm… go find out yourself." He said chuckling. She ran down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Wrong room!" she heard someone call from the living room and she knew the voice, Bellatrix. She ran into the living room and bounced onto her favorite aunt- no offence to Narcissa but Bellatrix always connected with the girl more.

"Aunty!" she cried and hugged her. All the adults laughed as her parents saw their daughters face light up for the second time in months.

"Hello Cassiopeia." She laughed "Maybe you should greet your other aunt and uncle." She whispered to the girl. She nodded and climbed onto Narcissa whom was sitting next to her.

"Hello sweetie." She said and hugged the small girl close.

"Hello." Said the girl as she hugged Lucius too. He chuckled knowing the girl would somehow drag Bellatrix out and show her something or other that she has done since the last time they saw her.

"What are Chris and Draco doing?" asked Angelica.

"I don't know." She said innocently.

"Cassiopeia." Her mother warned.

"What?" she asked while climbing back onto Bellatrix.

"Cassiopeia Columba Black." Said her father, she clung onto Bellatrix but muttered something to low for anyone to hear.

"Cassi." Said Bellatrix quietly using her nickname for the girl she adored. The girl sighed in annoyance.

"Their playing some game." She said.

"Want to go find out what one?" asked her mother.

"No." said Cassiopeia like her mother had gone insane. "I would rather be doing something I don't like to be doing." She said.

"Like?" asked Narcissa.

"Like stuff." She said and climbed off Bellatrix knowing she would lose the argument if she stayed any longer. She ran outside into the yard and looked around. She knew someone would come after her wanting to know, they would either send an adult or Chris, maybe ever Draco (But Cassiopeia didn't trust Draco yet) so she ran into the forest.

Then she saw them again. They looked like hell, and death. She hated them but couldn't do anything about them. They scared her, over and over again. Removing happy memories and placing in their place ones that made her cry, ones that were stuck in her mind.

As it moved over her she gulped. This was going to happen and she wouldn't stop it, even if she tried she wouldn't win.

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns the Black Family Name, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Draco, And Lucius, And the name muggles :P I however own Cassiopeia, Chris, Aries, and Angelica.  
><strong>

**Cassiopeia: Seated Queen**

**Columba: Dove**

**Aries: Ram**

** I got this idea out of the blue. It is the first time I have written anything this long. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did your sister look scared of me?" asked Draco as he looked at his cousin.

"Well, she is scared of guys for some reason… I don't know why." Said Chris as they continued playing Skyrim, Draco liked this game though it was for muggles.

"Hmm…" he said.

"BOYS! DINNER!" yelled Angelica and they boys paused their game and ran down stairs. They didn't see Cassiopeia.

"Where's Cassiopeia?" asked Chris.

"Where ever your sister runs off to in her free time." Said Aries as he put some food on the table, they heard the front door open.

"Cassiopeia!" called angelica.

"Not hungry!" she called, they heard the faltering in her voice as she ran up the stairs and shut the door of her room.

"Chris-" started Aries but Chris cut him off.

"Father, She will come out when she feels ready, she always does." He said and sat down across from Draco.

Cassiopeia lay on her bed, she looked around her room. The walls were green and everything that was medal silver. Just like her aunts described Slytherin to be, her bed though was pink and purple like any little girl would want it. With a large silk canopy, and a feather bed covering. She grabbed her book off the bedside table and opened it to where she was last.

She was reading 'My sister the vampire'. She felt sick but wouldn't let it get to her. She wanted to be with her Aunt. Not in her room, but she couldn't and wouldn't let anyone see her like this. She got up and walked over to her vanity mirror.

She had very large bags under her eyes and was very pale. She knew the pale part would slide would probably slide with her being pale already. But not the bags under her eyes, they weren't purple like most but a sickly yellow.

"I can do this." She chanted to herself quietly and picked up a makeup brush that she has never touched before and went in a slow line under her eye, leaving behind a white powder. She didn't like the way it felt so she rubbed it off and went back to laying on her bed.

There was a knock at the door. Before she could say anything, she heard it open. Her back was to the door so she couldn't tell who it is. She heard the door close and someone breathing. She felt a cold hand on her forehead her eyes were closed.

"Cassi." She heard her aunt say as she sat down beside the young girl. Cassiopeia didn't move or make a sound. Bellatrix turned her niece around to look at her and saw the face of a girl who has seen a dementor. She gasped and shook the girl so her eyes opened. "Come." Bellatrix demanded in a voice she never used with Cassiopeia and is scared the little girl.

"Okay." She said quickly and followed her aunt out of the bedroom and downstairs trying to stay on her feet. She wished she kept the makeup on. She stopped on the stairs and decided against going any further.

Bellatrix stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she heard her niece running up the stairs. She huffed in annoyance and ran after her as she ran back up the stairs. Cassiopeia ran and went to run into her room but Bellatrix grabbed her not realizing she was grabbing roughly.

Her niece screamed and Bellatrix instantly let go. Narcissa ran up and over. "Bella. Go get a hold of yourself." She hissed and bent down to tend the little girl who was sobbing.

"Calm Cassiopeia." Said Narcissa as she carried the girl into her and Lucius's bedroom. But the little girl didn't stop crying. "Cassiopeia." Said Narcissa as she helped the little girl, she squirmed under Narcissa. She sighed and put her in her own bedroom.

**So I wrote the first chapter last night and I should have made it just a one-shot… oh well. It may not be very good but I like it. SO please review and remember Helena Bonham Carter is the best actress ever **

**~Elena**


	3. Chapter 3

"Cassi?" whispered Chris as he went into his sisters room. She sat on her bed drawing a picture.

"Yeah?" she asked back while biting her lip.

"You know Aunt Bella didn't mean to hurt you right?" he said as he sat beside his little sister. She didn't say anything just kept drawing. It was a picture of a ripped heart. Chris hated seeing her like this

"I know." she finally said.

"Then why are you avoiding her?" he asked her, she shrugged. "Cassiopeia. You will talk to her tomorrow." he said forcefully. She glared at him but nodded.

"Out." she said, he sighed and walked out of her room.

**Mini chapter! I have an extra long weekend next weekend so I may update more then. Please review.**

**~Elena**


	4. Authors note

**Hey peoples;**

**I have decided to continue this story (I use to have 27 stories but have deleted the greater half of them since I knew I would never continue them) I now have 11. Please, if you ready any of them that I have deleted don't get mad. It is just I didn't want to keep them if I wasn't going to update them. But I KNOW I will update this one! Right now my main focus is my story Avana Kadavra. But I will get to this story someday again.**

**Thank-you for sticking with me. **

**Your authoress**

**Elekat **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I SWEAR TO THE LORD I AM NOT DEAD I DID NOT DIE AND NOT UPDATE FOR ALMOST TWO YEARS THEN JUST RANDOMLY APPEAR AGAIN I SWEAR ON HELENA I DIDN'T.**

**In reality I kinda forgot this story existed. I just reread it and I have to say, the writing isn't very good and chapters short. Though, this chapter is quite short so I guess I can't be saying anything about my stories now.**

**So without further ado, chapter four(?) of Cassiopeia Black**

Cassiopeia sat on her bed that evening, not knowing what to do.

She didn't feel sick anymore, which was good considering the fact that she had felt very sick before. She did though, feel sick in a different way.

The dark monster made her feel cold and sad, and always took all her happiness from her. But the one thing was, it also brought back the bad memories.

The memories of the time she was lost and what happened. Cassiopeia didn't like it, not one bit.

She remembered her brothers words; _You will talk to her tomorrow. _How was he to know what she would do and what she wouldn't?

The problem was though, she was supposed to be pureblood and therefore she needed to do as he said. Cassiopeia was annoyed by this, she didn't want to do what her brother told her. None of the normal children didn't have to do what their brothers said. The again, she was not normal. She would never be normal.

Cassiopeia didn't want to apologize, she hadn't done anything wrong. What was wrong about screaming? She was upset, lots of people screamed. Chris did when he lost a video game so why couldn't she?

Slowly, Cassiopeia stood up and trudged towards the door. A frown was on her face and her stomach grumbled from the fact that she had skipped dinner.

Cassiopeia also knew she needed to apologise to her Aunt Cissy. She hated this, having to apologise. She was always told never to apologise and be apologised too, but now that idea was going out the door.

Cassiopeia walked out of her room and onto the hardwood floor of the hallway as quietly as a mouse. She walked over to her aunts bedroom door and knocked once.

"Come in." she heard her voice. Cassiopeia opened the door and stared in.

The hallway was dark as her parents had gone to bed along with everyone else. She hadn't realized it was that dark.

"Cassi." Bellatrix said as she looked over at the little girl. Only one candle was lit in her room, it illuminated Cassiopeia's face with a haunting look. If Bellatrix hadn't been her aunt, she wouldn't have known who she was and believed her to be a ghost.

"Auntie." Cassi said simply but stayed by the door.

"Come here." Bellatrix said. Cassi ran over to her side and tears formed in her eyes against her will.

"I'm sorry Auntie I shouldn't have screamed." Cassi cried. Bellatrix quickly hugged the little girl.

"It is okay child, you were scared and I shouldn't have forced you." Her aunt said quietly. Cassiopeia nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Should I apologise to Aunt Cissy?" the small child asked as she looked up at her aunt.

"In the morning, right now you need sleep." Bellatrix said as she pushed the child towards the door. "goodnight Cassi." She said.

"Goodnight Auntie."

**BTW this story is still on Hiatus. I just felt like updating. Next story anyone wants updated?**

**Please review!**


End file.
